


Dance With Me

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: A double drabble to continue episode 5x17 "Dead Drop".





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For **Kadi219** and **autumnlynn**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not my sandbox, not my toys. All mistakes are my own.

“Dance with me,” she whispered against his lips, still breathless from their endless, passionate kiss. 

“What about dinner?” he asked, grinning down at her, not yet completely comprehending that she had said yes. 

She kissed him again, her hands curling around his suspenders to hold him close. “It will keep. I don’t want to let go of you yet.” 

He did not object again. With the ease of many shared dances, they started swaying to the soft music playing in the background. They held each other close, her head resting against his chest, his against the top of hers. Time stopped for a little while, and nothing outside their tight embrace mattered.

He asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. 

Dinner was unimportant. She was not hungry for food, anyway. Not when she was so close to Andy, when his heat and his familiar scent surrounded her, and his heart beating steadily underneath her ear. 

“I love you,” she told him. 

“I love you, too,” he responded. 

“I don’t want to let go of you. Ever,” she mumbled into his shirt.

“Good. I wasn’t planning on letting you go ever again,” he confessed with a happy smile.


End file.
